


沉默的“羔羊”

by WuWhale



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuWhale/pseuds/WuWhale
Summary: 双性√，ooc√，公开场合√，辣鸡文笔√，烂尾√，慎入√，不接受任何批评我是玻璃心√





	沉默的“羔羊”

何建忠大半夜被手机铃声吵醒，吓得他全身血液差点飚到头顶。摸了过来看也没看气急败坏的接起电话，没听两句迅速坐起来，赶紧换了身衣服。

接到电话是三点半不到，多年练出来的出警速度——就算是退休了也老当益壮，到了人家里，也不过四点。他接警情这么多年，终于轮到他徒弟头上来了。

向西坐在客厅盯着手机发呆，烟头烧了一大半，烟灰都快掉进酒杯里，家里门也不关，不知道在等谁回来。

“咋的，你们怎么一个两个不让人省心。”何建忠直接拿了向西没动过的酒杯喝了一大口洋酒，“晓明傻，你怎么也傻？”

他见向西一动不动仍然盯着手机，叹口气。“跟你说过，别一边宠他又一边欺负他什么都不懂。行了别愣着了，他傻的紧，这么晚了谁知道会发生什么，想想他会去哪儿？。”

这事儿还得追溯到七天前。之前的发生的事就不用说了，就是谈恋爱结婚第一次上床和无数次上床。

七天前，在他们无数次上床中的某一次上床结束后，杨晓明第一次没有被干晕过去，但是也神志不清，含含糊糊拽着要去洗澡的向西不给人走，也不想跟向西一起去洗澡，最后还是连亲带哄的依依不舍地松开手。结果刚走没多就，向西的手机屏幕亮了，贯彻“既然要追求作死，那就追求到底”的杨晓明连滚带爬抓起手机看锁屏上显示的微信消息——毕竟他没权限解锁向西的手机。

“199，399，499，挑一个。”杨晓明一脸懵逼。紧接着下一条消息进来了。“不管哪个，都很可爱，包你满意。”什么，什么满意。“室内户外都可以玩，就看你想要什么了。”“先生想好了跟我再联系哦。”末了又发了一个飞吻表情。杨晓明震在原地，眩晕的脑袋瞬间清醒，对面那人的微信名终于被他注意到：亲爱的1号。

卧槽狗比向西没想到你这样对我，是我让你不满足了么？你他妈的对得起我哥么？杨晓明一边想一边看了看自己下面，又摸了摸那条肉缝……不摸还好，一模摸向西的精液就流了出来，他闷哼一下，小心翼翼把手机放回原位，裹着被子缩成一团怀疑人生去了。

向西从浴室出来，就看见一个团子。他粗鲁地擦一擦头发，凑过去拽开被子，也不知道杨晓明又在耍什么脾气，使蛮劲就是不出来。他找准位置，隔着棉花一巴掌打中杨晓明的屁股，傻羊才勉强露个头，噘着嘴瞪着他，不知道是不是刚才搞过头了，第一次还清醒着所以耍脾气。不过向西差点又被瞪硬，想了想明天还有任务就收回自己的爪牙，坐在床边捏住杨晓明的鼻子，很明显对方更不高兴了，可是向西就喜欢这样欺负他。

“真不洗澡？”杨晓明本来是怕被抓着在浴缸里又搞一通，不想跟向西一起洗澡，现在是彻底不想洗了，他得把向西留在自己身边，还有身体里，谁也别想跟他抢他男人的精液。“不洗，我要给你生小孩。”说着表情一阵扭曲，从被窝里伸出手往自己嘴巴里塞，还故意伸舌头舔了舔手指，向西这才明白这傻子从下面扣了点精液塞嘴里了，就跟宣示主权似的。

然后，去他妈的任务，向西的澡也是白洗了，两个人又在床上干了个爽。插的杨晓明咩咩叫，哦不是真的羊，这是向西逼他叫的。其实他们的邻居换了好几批了，甚至有人跟物业投诉过，结果都被人民警察向西给忽悠过去。他十分享受杨晓明在他身下叫的忘乎所以的样子，又快乐又幸福，谁要抱怨他给傻羊的幸福，谁就是嫉妒他们。

现在，杨晓明被顶到床头，退无可退，用手去推向西，欲拒还迎，最后被抱着草到了高潮，结果向西还没到点，气的他用绵软无力的四肢捶打向西的后背，大着舌头骂骂咧咧让向西滚，脑子里却浮现了刚才看到的聊天，难道自己真的没办法满足向西了？他抽泣着吞下这么久才射出来的向西的精液，只想拼命吞下去马上怀孕。可是怀孕了能留住他么，自己是不是太过分了？

抱着一身的腥臭味还有那满心的疑惑，杨晓明昏睡过去。向西搂着怀里的人，轻轻拍打他的背，伸手抽了几张纸擦干净自己的阴茎。他早就注意到手机位置不对了，但是不说，不管傻羊看到了什么，那个傻乎乎的脑子都能设想出很多稀奇古怪的未发生的也不可能发生的事情。

不过他这次也犯傻，没想到会搞那么严重。

第二天向西很早就要走，最近摸到了某个贩毒团伙的线索，省厅调动他们去追查。这事不能跟杨晓明说。不过辅警真的轻松，就算升到了省厅还是想做一个辅警，没动歪脑筋还是很不错的。向西披上夹克，蹲下身摸了摸熟睡的小男孩的头毛，顿时疲惫的身体充满能量，悄无声息地离开了家。

杨晓明醒来已是日上三竿，这个星期他调休。向西果不其然已经走了。他做了一个梦，梦里他坐在少林寺的台阶上，哥哥来看望他，临走前摸了摸他的脑袋，再一抬头就是向西跟一个没有脸的女人纠缠在一起。想到这里他气的扔掉抱在怀里的枕头，决定出门跑圈，结果臭着一张脸的自己一出门就碰到向西请的打扫卫生的阿姨，把人阿姨吓一跳，安慰他说年轻人有什么话好好说不要吵架。

他闲不住，跑了八公里，一口气做了600个俯卧撑，还跑去健身房对着沙袋打拳。但是，向西抱着另外一个女人的画面挥之不去，他挫败地坐在场边擦汗喝水，路过的几个男的过来跟他搭讪，还有人找他要微信号，都被他回绝了，甚至有人来摸他的肌肉，吓得杨晓明也不冲澡，穿上外套就跑回家。

他一点都不想承认自己被摸流水了。

现在还不到下午四点，可是他特别想向西。躺在浴缸里，他放掉包围自己的水，打开手机的录像功能，找准镜头后，开始红着脸仰头自慰。不过因为一直都是向西在做这个事，他压根就不知道怎么控制自己的手，不会像向西那样有技巧可循，结果把自己搞到高潮不断，越高潮他越要把手往里塞，手机都握不住掉在一边，画面里只有白色的瓷砖和杨晓明难以抑制的疯狂尖叫呻吟。最后喷的浴缸里都是水，顺着排水孔流走，他跪坐在浴缸里，浑身颤抖，等待高潮余韵褪去。

他快睡着了，此时身体才恢复正常感觉。抓过手机，修剪了几个他自己看了都血脉偾张的片段发给了向西的微信，然后心满意足地冲干净自己回房间睡觉。毕竟这么无聊也只能睡觉，养精蓄锐晚上继续玩。

那边向西终于能够喘口气，已经是傍晚六点多，他扒了几口盒饭，打开手机准备叮嘱傻羊好好吃饭，刚连上网，微信就叮叮叮蹦出来一堆消息，他从刺眼的红中注意到那个人又联系他了，敲定其中一款就去看傻羊的消息，他狐疑地看了看那几个视频，准备戳开研究，突然命令他们立刻出发。向西没有注意到苹果手机的电量在死亡边缘，因为他昨晚没注意到手机压根就没充上电，满门心思都在想怎么去草羊。

杨晓明一觉醒来，天都黑了。他竟然睡到了十一点多，可是房间一片寂静，根本就没有人回来的迹象，客厅钟表走动的声音特别刺耳，掏出手机发现向西也没有在微信回他消息。那个画面又开始若隐若现，甚至还有往后发展的兆头，杨晓明晃晃脑袋徒劳地想丢掉向西身下女人的身体，开始翻看手机图库，当他看到他录的向西在办公室午休的视频，终于哭出声。他不想分手，如果有什么他不能让向西满意的地方他会改，自己不过是小小的辅警，只是多了一个逼的男人，不如那种身体软乎乎，胸特别大的漂亮小姐姐。

他越想越难过，向西在别人身上耕耘的画面越来越清楚。他想打电话给向西，问他这个点还不回来是在做什么，是不是别人才能够满足他，是不是终于厌烦自己了。而机械的“对不起，您拨打的电话已关机……”彻底崩断杨晓明的弦，他傻傻地躺在那里一动不动。

向西他们又扑了个空，不过最后的消息是那群人去隔壁了，联系了那边的警方，这边就可以临时休息一会，因为上边下命令要扫黑除恶，明天又得忙起来。向西紧绷的精神终于放松，累的只想倒头就睡，在戈壁那种状态已经被傻羊磨灭得寥寥无几了。到了家已是凌晨两点半左右，他轻手轻脚地摸进房间，看到杨晓明背对着门睡觉，才突然意识到今天一整天都没有给他发消息。鉴于明天依然要早起，他给手机充上电，吻了吻傻羊的耳朵就和衣入睡。

杨晓明在鼾声中睁开眼，扭过身，在黑夜里描摹向西皱着的眉头，又落下了眼泪。

之后向西留了一张纸条，说自己最近很忙不回家了，他确实好几天没再回家，发微信消息也只是回复在忙，等会再聊，诸如此类，敷衍的不行。打扫卫生的阿姨看他每天闷闷不乐，对着手机发呆，不过她不好去管人家年轻人的事。

相册里照片被他翻了一遍又一遍，他也哭了一次又一次，脑海里脑补的女人从亲爱的1号也轮到了亲爱的10号。他想质问向西，可是向西不给他机会。打电话过去只接起来两次，每次都是说没时间，声音里还带着气喘吁吁。杨晓明心灰意冷，他想回老家了，既然自己已经让向西不喜欢到如此敷衍他，为什么还要自取其辱。

可是他不甘心，而且真的舍不得。

就在他准备收拾行李离开的时候，向西回家了，冲过来抓着他的手问他做什么。于是，时间就来到了何建忠接到“警情”的三个小时前。接连几天没有好好休息的向西，即使再怎么因敏捷闻名，此刻也有些迟钝，脾气也有点不好，再加上杨晓明红着眼睛收拾行李，更是雪上加霜。

“你为什么不回家？”想要硬气一些的杨晓明一开口就哽咽了，“你是不是在外面找人了？”“你终于厌倦我了？”三连质问让向西气极反笑，但这在对方眼里变成了明晃晃的嘲讽。“这几天在忙，有任务。”

“任务？出轨的任务？”向西沉下脸，火气有些上头。“我有没有出任务你可以去厅里问问，我是不是把你彻底宠傻了？”话一出口他自己都后悔了。杨晓明瞪大眼睛，差点喘不过气。“好啊！我傻！那你出轨我也出轨！你找鸡我就去找鸭！”说着猛地推开向西跑出去，在电梯里立马和前两天在健身房摸他屁股又加他微信的肌肉男聊天，不出一分钟对方就发给他一个酒店的房间门号。

其实杨晓明一步三回头，眼见向西没有追出来，心里更难过，路边开个自行车就跑了。可能这就是命中注定，向西出来追他，结果追到了与之相反的路，思来想去还是先回去想办法，联系了几个过命兄弟去一些gay吧找找看，自己则在家里等着傻羊后悔跑回家。为什么不把守各大汽车站、火车站？因为杨晓明太傻了，脑子一根筋，他说要去找鸭，那是真的会去找鸭，而且不会跑到外地去找。

等杨晓明真的坐在酒店的床上时，他的气也消了一半，甚至有点点后悔。不过既然都冲出来了，再回去真的太丢人，向西不喜欢傻子，他才没那么傻。那个人微信告诉他让他再等一等，别着急，已经给他点了夜宵。不过这个夜宵似乎有点远，送了一个多小时还没送来，人也没到，只是一个劲告诉他很抱歉再等等。等得他一点脾气都没有了，想打电话给向西接自己回家，不过又想到他没来追自己，就是默认出轨，就是默认他不喜欢傻子喜欢真正柔软的女孩子。

一直等到快四点，杨晓明都快睡着了，本来很拘谨的坐姿也变得四仰八叉。突然有人敲门，他一个激灵坐了起来，心都提到嗓子眼儿，大声问了一句是谁，门外人说是送夜宵的，他才挪过去开门。说实话他一直想回家，现在这个念头达到了最高峰。门开了一点点缝隙，外面的人特别用力地挤进来，还不只一个人，为首的就是今晚要约的人。杨晓明傻了，被几个肌肉男禁锢住手脚就往床上按，他们七手八脚地要撕开他的衣服，他努力去挣扎，但是从体格和人数上他根本就没办法展开拳脚，有人在摸他的胸，恶心的他要吐了，当又有人要去摸他下面的时候，他的脑袋警铃大作，不能被他们发现自己跟别人不一样。极端情况直接逼得杨晓明暴起，尽管被人打了几拳在肚子上，最后还是利用偏小体格的高灵活度把这几个吃蛋白粉练出来的垃圾打趴下。他坐在那些人身上，挨个一拳又一拳揍下去，直到全部失去意识。

肾上腺素褪去之后，杨晓明才觉得浑身发冷，他扯过被子裹在身上缩在沙发拐角，后知后觉地感到害怕，脑海里向西趴在别人身上的画面，变成了一群男人趴在自己身上作欢享乐。他想回家。

凌晨四点半，几杯酒下肚全身舒坦的何建忠不想管一动不动的向西，只关心他那傻徒弟的安危，就在他准备走正规渠道报警的时候，向西的手机铃声响起。那尊雕像终于动了，马上接起电话，何建忠还是看到了来电显示上“小傻羊”三个字。他靠的比较近，听到了那边传来的抽泣，向西再三安慰，哄杨晓明说出地址。现在没他什么事了，年轻人的事情，还是年轻人自己去解决吧。和向西打了声招呼，告诉他别再欺负晓明。

当然那是不可能的。

向西拿出杨晓明开车的架势找到酒店，和前台出示警察证，用人民警察的身份进了房间。一进门就看到几个男的七七八八倒在地上，鼻青脸肿，杨晓明一个人缩在沙发那里，用又大又黑又闪的瞳仁委屈地看着自己，眼眶里还有没擦干的眼泪，拽着被子的手露在外面，关节一片红肿擦伤。“你不是来找鸭了么？”杨晓明一听更委屈了，嘴巴一撇，想解释什么。“怎么，这鸭子你不满意？”然后他就哭了。向西叹口气，心想他这么傻没自己怎么办，还是走过去抱住傻羊，安慰他哄他，答应他请他吃烧烤，一会就去，眼睛却没离开过柜子旁边的插座孔，刚好正对着床铺。

他借了医疗箱，一边把手机夹在肩膀和耳朵之间和人通话，一边给杨晓明一片狼藉的手上药。杨晓明知道自己理亏，只能硬扛着不哼哼，实际上都痛的想哭，狗向西下手没轻没重。

“嗯对，这个酒店需要调查，还有这个房间的人都带走，之前在名单上看到过他们。”“应该有针孔，录像给我留一份。”“好，晓明没事，我等会带他出去吃饭。”这边药上好了，打上绷带，那边电话刚好结束，向西抬头就看到杨晓明好奇的眼神。“你师父。”“？我师父不是退休了？”“退休了也比你聪明。”“你！你直接说你不喜欢我不就行了么！”“我不喜欢你我还能来这里？走了，去吃饭。”向西扛起人就往外面走，不管肩上人拳打脚踢。

“你真的没有在外面找人？”这个问题杨晓明一路上问了七遍，一直问到烧烤摊，向西不厌其烦地说没有，然后点了羊肉羊蛋羊鞭羊腰子，吓得杨晓明马上闭嘴，没过几分钟又犹犹豫豫地问向西“亲爱的1号”是谁。“你看我手机？”“我是你对象同床共枕的人我为什么不能看谁知道你在背后有没有干坏事你要是没做错事为什么不跟我解释家也不回消息也不回。”“我要是解释了你又要说我心里有鬼。”向西夹了一颗花生塞进傻羊嘴里，忽然间想起来一件事。“你那天给我发的视频是什么？没来得及看，出任务，然后手机没电，后来系统出了点问题送去修，消息记录也没了。”杨晓明想了一下，腾地红了脸，不再气焰嚣张，支支吾吾说没什么，那不重要。“手机拿出来。”

然后向西被外放的呻吟震撼到了，在老板质疑的目光下把视频关掉，一脸严肃地看着低着头快成鸵鸟的杨晓明。“是我满足不了你么？”这个问题似曾相识。“不应该是我问你……”“你说什么？”“是我满足不了你么你为什么要去外面找人我是不是比199还便宜？免费被你睡？”向西挂不住脸，噗嗤一下笑出声，想着这个傻子没救了。“那是买给你的‘礼物’，我跟客服在联系。”“真的？”“真的。”杨晓明听闻立马来劲，心里又有些愧疚。“那之前误会你了，为表歉意，这顿饭我请了！”“哎别急，过两天你再跟我道歉。”向西看着傻羊乐呵呵地点头答应，咬了一口羊腰子，全身心都在赞美它的美味。

何建忠说啥来着，别再欺负杨晓明了。前面又说过啥来着，当然那是不可能的。

两天后，省厅因前段时间打击犯罪和扫黑除恶，要给优秀警察表彰，开了个表彰大会，可以带家属来现场，作为优秀的人民警察之一的向西就把杨晓明和何建忠请过去了。杨晓明觉得向西心这两天情特别好，也没欺负他，发生那种误会他以为自己要被按在床上草到要去见自己哥哥，最后无事发生，还因为手受伤请了两天假，比平时还要百般照顾，洗澡也不用自己动手，不过向西也没在洗澡的时候动手动脚，这让他十分意外，但还是有点害怕自己留不住向西。

表彰大会这天早上，向西拿着一个盒子神神秘秘地靠近还没睡醒的杨晓明，从下面掀开被子钻进去，轻松扒下他的短裤，扛起他的小腿，一手握住软趴趴的阴茎上下撸动，一边用舌尖戳刺肉缝。隔着被子还是能听到傻羊的呻吟，两条腿不安分得动来动去，脚跟敲在脊背上。“向西你他妈的干嘛！大清早的就发情！”杨晓明的声音因为刚醒糯糯的，骂人一点都不凶狠，小奶音搞得他更欠草。向西亲吻一下嘴边的软肉，张开嘴用牙齿啃咬阴蒂，又用舌苔磨蹭红肿的凸起，胡渣蹭的皮肤又刺又痒，手也不停歇地疯狂撸动。杨晓明躺在床上，两只手揪着床单，扬起脖子，边喘边呻吟，没过多久就高潮了，喷了向西一脸水，又喷了他一头发的精液，紧紧夹着的大腿差点没把向西憋到窒息，整张脸都埋在女穴那里，随着高潮余韵的颤抖好好洗了把脸。

向西摸出准备好的“礼物”——那是一只蹲坐在地上的小羊，笑的非常可爱，不过屁股后面伸出来特别长的“尾巴”，卷翘得老高，尾部是一个有点厚的圆形，上面是绿草的雕刻——趁机塞进柔嫩的穴口，激的杨晓明又喷了点水，差点把“礼物”喷出来，他气急败坏地掀开被子，一看下面竟然多出来一个“尾巴”。“卧槽这是什么！？你干嘛了！？”向西双手举起盒子示意投降。杨晓明看到盒子上“亲爱的跳蛋”的大字和下面“可爱舒适”的小字没晕过去，感情狗向西送他的“礼物”是这个，什么玩意儿憋了两天就为了这个，气得他伸手就要去拿掉玩具，被向西捉住手。“你忘了两天前答应我什么了？”“什么什么！？拿掉啊！”“你答应我要跟我道歉。”杨晓明现在特别想一拳揍到这张狗脸上。

不过他是真的很愧疚，特别是向西一脸失望地准备拿掉玩具的时候，他的愧疚达到高峰了。“你别拿了，就这样吧。对不起。”“只要你等会别搞什么事情就行。”

这句话还得再说一遍，当然那是不可能的。

下面夹着一个东西走路真的特别难受，特别是那个尾巴上的圆片好像有图案，刚好抵在阴蒂上来回摩擦，很痒却不至于达到那个点，这让杨晓明一路都很憋屈，能坐着绝对不站着，而且坐着屁股还得悬空，不能让板凳抵着那玩意儿。他仿佛一个受刑的大家闺秀。到后来磨蹭太多次了他竟然有些空虚，屁股往后挪了挪，小幅度地扭动身体，希望身体里面那个小小的玩具能带给他一点点满足。何建忠坐在他旁边低声呵斥他不要乱动，吓得杨晓明立刻停下来。

现场很多记者，还有很多摄影师扛着长枪大炮，闪光灯此起彼伏，杨晓明庆幸他们不相关的人员坐在这群人的后面，但是这样就看不清坐在台上的向西了。时间太漫长，他非常想拿着玩具在自己身体里抽插，或者此刻向西下来解救自己。就在思绪飘到中午吃什么，晚上吃什么，晚饭之后干什么的时候，坐在中间的领导发话了：“有请优秀警员代表向西发表讲话。”神游在外的杨晓明被拉回神，看着台上的向西单手拨弄眼前的话筒，突然对自己的方向露出奇怪的笑容，他开口的瞬间，女穴里的跳蛋大频率震动，直接把杨晓明送上高潮，他猝不及防叫出声，然后及时地捂住嘴，喷出来的水打湿了裤子，大腿都被弄得湿漉漉的。周围有人看向他，包括那些记者摄影师，还有门口的保安，发现并没有什么问题只是有一个人看起来不太舒服的样子，就又转过头做自己的事了。

向西根本没打算就这么放过他，震动频率稍微调低一些，这并没有什么用。杨晓明松开手，紧紧咬住下唇，夹紧腿在板凳上难耐的扭动着，面色潮红，淫水一波又一波地往外涌。因为坐在板凳上他感觉全身都在震动，不过这个牌子的跳蛋竟然没有噪音，这让他缓缓舒了口气。他把所有注意力全部放在憋住声音，如果有水要顺着座椅落下去他迅速捞起在裤子上蹭掉，根本没精力去听向西的演讲。他师父突然出声让他坐直，吓得他差点松口，只让几声细小的呻吟溜出去，对着何建忠勉为其难地笑了笑，眼泪都快挤出来。何建忠再傻也知道发生什么事，他瞪了一眼还在滔滔不绝的向西。杨晓明感觉体内的震动又低了一点，过一会又高了一点，这样有规律的变化逼得他想现在就脱了裤子张开腿用手插进去，把所有的水喷出来。

跳蛋不知道什么形状的，凹凸不平，但是凸起来的部分顶在他的G点，尾巴在阴蒂上跳舞。忽高忽低的震动快把杨晓明震出原形，他试过站起来结果就起来了一点，两腿一软坐回去，太过用力导致呻吟差点又脱口而出，他闭着眼睛憋到额头青筋暴起，汗流浃背，最后只能借着仅剩的清明靠在椅背上尽力坐直身体，翘起二郎腿紧紧夹住下身，两只手交叠放在小腹偏下的位置，时不时趁人不注意用小拇指隔着裤子拨弄一下“尾巴”，每一次拨弄都能让他两腿颤抖。他的裤子几乎湿透了，而他又喜欢穿宽松的裤子，至少勃起不会被发现，但这让袜子鞋子不能幸免于难。

杨晓明没有听进去任何的发言和提问，只觉得时间好漫长，甚至在心里骂向西的力气都没。

不知道过了多久，情欲烧得他脑子模糊一片，眼前那些人的背影都变得不清楚了。基本是羞耻的本能支撑他别“倒下”，并努力抖腿来缓解每一次的高潮。何建忠看他徒弟这么“痛苦”的样子，于心不忍，但是就连他也“碰”不得杨晓明，更何况是这时候的杨晓明，只能拼命暗示向西别再欺负他。

其实向西在台上被灯光照得完全看不清台下，想想也差不多，于是又说了几句结束语，即将结束的时候掏出手机来了个180度转圈，随着“谢谢”落地，魔鬼震动也传到了杨晓明那里。杨晓明弯下腰用两只手死死抓着下巴，脸都被捏变形了，这次真的是身体都在板凳上抖动，他爽的跺脚，耳边是震耳欲聋的掌声，所有变化都在此刻放大。掌声结束后，他又喷水了，而且是一直喷，如同尿失禁，但还有一部分因为被内裤和跳蛋抵着出不来。可这么多水，裤子和板凳已经托不住，便顺着椅子腿落下去，落在深色地毯上不至于太明显。

魔鬼震动持续到向西跟领导说自己爱人不舒服，然后下台走到杨晓明面前为止。但他现在变得十分敏感，只要有人一碰到他，他就会全身颤栗。向西脱下外套裹住杨晓明的下身，拉着他站起来，一瞬间又腿软摔下去，还在辛勤地低频率震动的跳蛋告示着这个人现在碰不得，果不其然只是这些简单的动作，他又要呻吟出声，还有水顺着腿往下流。向西只好横抱起晕乎乎的杨晓明，他捂着嘴把脸埋进自己的脖子，为了控制声音而变粗的鼻息喷在锁骨，喉咙传来的闷哼沿着血肉骨头融进向西的身体中。

这一幕看起来十分温馨，已经有记者摄影师把焦点转到这里了，都把这位优秀警员夸了一遍。毕竟杨晓明看起来真的很像身体不舒服，面色潮红，神志不清醒，站不起来而且差点摔倒，捂着嘴把看起来似乎想吐。因此他们顺便把优秀警员的爱人也给夸了一遍，即使身体不适也要参加家人的表彰活动。何建忠摇了摇头，大概都能猜到明天的一些新闻报道会是什么样。现在的年轻人啊。

两个年轻人此刻进了洗手间，其中一个年轻人看了看四周，在门口放上警示牌。

杨晓明一被放进隔间就忙手忙脚地脱掉裤子，坐在马桶盖上用跳蛋的尾巴按着阴蒂，憋了那么久的呻吟终于可以释放。向西推门进来，警告他小声点外面还有人，杨晓明又委屈地闭上了嘴，然后双手被皮带捆在身后，再也碰不到自己。向西掏出手机，打开了app，在屏幕上画出各种各样的形状，歇了一会的跳蛋开始工作，化成一滩水的杨晓明弹起身死死抓住向西的裤子，紧抿着嘴想憋住声音，但是他筋疲力尽，周围的环境也让他放松了警惕，哭着说要回家，不要再玩了。“对不起我da啊……歉，我错了……啊……呜……”他把脸贴在向西的阴茎上来回磨蹭祈求原谅，抬起婆娑泪眼可怜地看着向西。向西会放过他么？

当然那是不可能的。

向西挪开傻羊的脸，拉开裤子拉链，把硬的不行的阴茎掏出来戳进他的嘴巴里，一边摁着他的头深进浅出，一边通过手机操控跳蛋。杨晓明的呻吟被堵在喉咙，他不自觉的岔开大腿跨坐在马桶盖上，来回挺动腰肢，小小的跳蛋根本满足不了，手放在背后碰不了自己这让他很着急，只想让嘴里巨大滚烫的肉棒插进来。向西能感觉包住他的人的急躁，紧缩的喉头，乱动的舌头无一不在证明有人想要更多，他故技重施，把手机翻了个面，杨晓明睁大眼睛后仰吐出阴茎，又弓着身体努力不要尖叫，背着手坐在那里疯了一样抖动，水滋得到处都是，最后因为太滑压根坐不住，他整个人都滑到地上，仰着头拼命收缩放松鼻翼，喘着粗气也无法缓解想要尖叫的欲望。于是他张开口包住向西的阴茎，主动来了个深喉，含着龟头释放尖叫，眼泪直往下掉。这下太狠，向西差点被吸出来，他关掉app，蹲下身一下子拔出来跳蛋，杨晓明还是没有控制住叫出声，阴茎射出来的液体黏在了胸和下巴上，原本堵住的水和新分泌出的液体一起如同大坝决堤泄了出来。

他坐在原地，胸脯大幅度地起伏，逆光看着向西在刚才丢到旁边的夹克外套里摸什么，想骂人但是没有力气，下面又特别空虚，背在身后的手能摸到湿滑的瓷砖。“你行不行啊……不行我走了我累了……”“这话听起来很专业，你约了多少次鸭子。”向西见傻羊不再回嘴而是嘀嘀咕咕不知道在念叨什么，于是继续脱掉裤子，低头捯饬把震动环套在自己的阴茎上，又把浑身瘫软的傻羊搬回马桶盖，在他大声质疑和拒绝的声音中把两个震动夹夹在了乳头上，还有套子盖住了龟头和阴囊。杨晓明害怕了，脏话还没出口就被紧接而来的快感冲昏脑袋，向西收回操控震动夹和震动套的遥控器，扛起傻羊的腿就往肉缝里插，早就湿透准备好的阴道一插到底，他隔着上衣口袋打开了震动环，杨晓明翻了白眼差点晕过去。

卧槽他妈这是什么啊。“啊————”杨晓明随着内心的吐槽叫了出来，下一秒就被捂住嘴巴，胸前震动太快了他觉得自己可能要射出奶，他妈的狗向西还用震动器去震他的几把和囊袋，才没一会就想射，但是龟头被卡死了根本射不出来，草这个垃圾在几把上套了什么东西在震动，怎么带着自己的逼都在震动，太爽了靠那个东西别一会退出去一会靠近，一直贴着那里啊靠。“啊……啊……向……向西……啊……太多……啊啊……”向西一听到这话更开心了虽然隔着手掌心模模糊糊，于是掏出憋了两天的劲儿加速往里冲刺，捣得杨晓明完全忘了控制声音，在向西手下还有阴茎下可劲儿叫。

向西松开手，整个抱起傻羊，从他身体退出去，自己则坐上了马桶盖，再一个用劲往下塞。杨晓明身体顿时软下来，向西插得太深填满了子宫，那个震动的东西就贴着他的阴蒂，他靠在向西的肩膀上，张着嘴嗓子都叫哑了，口水打湿对方整齐的衬衫，徒劳无功地扑腾着。最要命的是他想射，他哭着求向西让他射出来，狗东西竟然说“你不是已经喷了很多水么”“高潮那么多次还不够？”气的他一口咬下去，却换来更猛烈的拍打。

何建忠觉得这两人不可能回来了，表彰大会走向结尾，他趁人不注意打开保温杯的盖子，把被子放在刚才杨晓明坐过的板凳上，然后“不小心”碰倒它，茶水弄湿了座椅和地毯，有工作人员注意到了赶紧过来清理。领导开始退场，摄影师和记者也在收拾东西，何建忠拿着杯子说不好意思，工作人员没事没事地招呼他去洗手间清理一下。

当他逆着人群走过去才才明白那些人为什么往外走，厕所门口摆了个正在维修的牌子，他连脚趾都不用动就知道是谁干的坏事。他那个傻徒弟估计已经被吓死了。

果不其然，杨晓明浑身发冷地僵硬着跪在洗手台上，撅着屁股被向西干，脸怼在镜子上，惊恐地控制叫声注意门外的抱怨和脚步，还有人不甘心一般去拧把手，咔哒咔哒的声音刺激着他的脑袋，向西趁机用龟头凸起的部分研磨敏感点，他摇头想求饶，但他现在最多只能做到摇头这个动作。等门外声音散去，杨晓明已经喷了一堆水，再一抬头看镜子里的向西，笑的一脸灿烂诡异，他张口要骂爹骂娘，结果一开口就是被下身的撞击震动破坏的零零碎碎的呻吟。还没叫几声，又突然有人敲门，杨晓明一个激灵往后退，插得更深了，对着镜子尖叫出来。

门外的何建忠十分尴尬，这个门的隔音效果全是不错的，但是……“向西，玩差不多就行了，注意一下场合。”他说完准备要走，又突然想起来什么事儿，退回去刚要开口，就被又一声尖叫和带着奶音的求饶呻吟搞得老脸一红，硬着头皮又敲敲门，“等会可能会有人打电话给你，上次那个事，你自己看着办啊。”这次他真的得走了，现在的年轻人啊。

杨晓明哭的稀里哗啦，被师父知道了太丢人了，刚才不是人的向西竟然火上浇油，握住他脆弱不堪的阴茎上下撸动，本就想射精的自己痛苦不堪。“向……啊~西，抱啊啊啊—我……呜呜……啊”向西既心疼又更想搞他，就解开把他的手腕磨红的皮带，一个发力把人往怀里带，又坐会厕所隔间，让人把小小的脚放在自己的大腿上，解开震动套，随傻羊随便怎么玩他自己。杨晓明得了自由，坐在向西怀里上下前后吞吐阴茎，一只手撸动自己的东西，另一只手去拉扯乳头的震动夹让疼痛也加入战斗。

向西得空接了电话，怀里的人一听到喂，马上叫着射了出来，没过一会就收缩着阴道喷了又一股水，差点没让他摔下去。向西一把拉回杨晓明，傻羊乖乖的缩在怀抱里，小心来回挪动屁股，仰起头噘着嘴催促向西快点挂电话。

电话那头的人，是向西得力助手，对这种声音已经见怪不怪，这不是第一次在床上接电话了。他看了看从针孔摄像里提取的几个把杨晓明摁在床上“糟蹋”男性，又看了看扫黑除恶名单上赫然在列的几个男性，再看看因为涉嫌侵犯他人隐私和私自经营嫖娼赌博的酒店名称，竟心生动容，为他们的后半生默默祈祷。

当他们结束的时候，警局的一部分人已经完成倒班交接，也处理了不知道多少案件，期间还有一个女孩子在厕所门口和警察哭诉，向西对比了一下还是自家傻羊的哭声好听。最后傻羊的裤子没办法穿，打电话让助手从更衣室里拿了自己的警服裤送过来，看到他一脸震惊地盯着隔间地上的水，居然有些自豪。他哄着杨晓明挪一下屁股，替他擦干净又套上裤子和自己的皮夹克，骨架偏小的人在这套衣服里显得更小了。向西把他的小男孩小娃娃抱在怀里，杨晓明动了动脑袋调整好舒服的位置甜甜入睡，嘴巴还砸吧几下，似乎是意犹未尽。

向西摊开穿过傻羊膝盖窝的手掌心，把车钥匙给了吃了柠檬一脸牙酸样的助手，让他把车从地下停车场开出来，又嘱托他把这里打扫干净。助手咬牙切齿，但是看到让人“闻风丧胆”的杨晓明这么可爱的样子，吞下那一句“给我加工资”，任劳任怨给向西跑腿去了。

杨晓明的腿挣动了一下，好像做了不太好的梦，向西垂下脑袋去蹭他的脑门，亲了眼睛鼻子和嘴巴，他才又砸吧嘴继续睡，末了还嗫嚅着说：

“给你……生小孩……”

-没了-


End file.
